The Promise
by ThePorcelainBeauty
Summary: After the death of Tsunade's first love, Dan, she finds comfort in an unexpected man. Comfort turns into affection, and affection turns to love. OroTsun Lemon in upcoming chapters. Rated M for safety.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**A/N**: This is an introductory for my OroTsun fanfic. As you read in the summary, the fanfic takes place after the death of Tsunade's lover, Dan. (who I thought was a total doughebag) Anyway, I hope the prologue will help you guys get interested in my story. Remember, R&R!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, Deidara wouldn't be allowed to wear a shirt.

* * *

"Ahhhhh!" Tsunade shirked. She shirked to the point her voice cracked, and her throat burned. "Dan! No! No! Dan, don't go! Don't die!" Tsunade became frantic, she didn't know what to do. Dan's kidney had been ruptured. It was raining hard, Tsunade and her other teammates, all had critical wounds that needed to be attended to. Plus, Tsunade, their medic was drained of charaka. If they stayed out there too long their wounds could get infected, and they all might end up terminally ill. Her teammates attempted to knock some sense into her. "Tsunade! There's nothing else you can do! Not even you, a sannin, can heal him!" Tsunade ignored the orders of her superior's. She refused to give up, she refused to let Dan die.

"Tsunade!" Eliminately, Tsunade snapped out of her bizarre trance, and was brought back to the real world. A world she wished to have never been brought back to. Her amber eyes, that had become red and puffy from tears of panic, and desperation, began to shake. Both of them set on the only man she had ever fell in love with, the man she had grown so attached to, and the man who had just died along with her dear little brother. Her hands shook drastically, she lifted them towards her face, her throbbing heart stopped once she had the most painful realization in her life. Both of the most important people in her life had died, they were gone, and they would never come back. She was all alone. Her eyesight was only focused on the blood of her deceased lover, the rest of the world was a blur. She had failed at saving Dan, if only she had trained her medic skills more, then Dan would have still been there with her. It was all her fault. Her sobs were silent, Dan's blood that was drenched on her hands frightened her, she was scared. "Tsunade!" She closed her eyes, and clenched her trembling fist. Thunder clashed, and lighting casted down a fleeting light upon her beloveded. She lifted her head towards the raining sky, and screamed her loudest scream yet. Since that day she vowed to never love again, and dedicate herself to strengthen her medical talent to an new extreme. And since that day, she would dream of her lover, and younger brother every night until the day she died.


	2. Chapter One: After Math Of A Hurricane

**Chapter One:**

**The Aftermath Of A Hurricane**

**A/N**: Yay! First chapter! Hoped you guys enjoyed the prologue. Oh yeah, I plan to update the story on a regular bases but since I have to start school tomorrow. ( I know, depressing. T-T) I'm not exactly sure how much time I'll be able to put into the story. But if some of you are kind enough to review, then I'll be more than happy to take some time out of my school work to update. R&R!

**P.S. **"This is normal dialog."

'This is inner dialog.'

"_And this is flashback dialog!"_

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Naruto. If I did, I would have paid someone to write this story for me.

* * *

It was bleak, and gloomy day in the village hidden in the leaves. The wind howled, and danced in the empty streets of Konoha. It was a day of mourning for Konoha had lost another battle in the Great Ninja War. The villagers dwelled in their lightly lilted homes, awaiting the ceremony to honor the shinobi who had recently been killed in battle. The few Jonin and Chunin left from past, and upcoming, drafts prepared for the funeral service in the background. Classes, in the academy, were dismissed early. The young students didn't make the slightest sound. Some returned home with their parents, others hand-in-hand with their academic companions, and some just wandered off to a personal place of comfort and reassurance. Many of those children had become orphans over night. Shops, restaurants, and stands were all closed for the occasion. The workers, and laborers of Konoha didn't earn much that day. The only store that was opened for business was the flower shop. It was another day in the life of a war stricken country.

"_Hang in there Dan!" _Tsunade's nightmare held her in shackles during the night._ "Tsunade, I don't want to die yet... I still have a lot of things to do..." _Dan's death, her loss, had been the masterminds of this divine torment._"Don't talk, Dan!" _She tried to keep herself awake through the night, to avoid the slumber suffering. "_ I can't die here..." _Fragments of that very night, forgered together once her eyelids grew heavy and closed against their will. _"Don't worry, I stopped the bleeding." _The words she had spoken to Dan, repeated themselves in her subconscious. _"Your okay, now. You'll make through this, Dan." _Those words were lies. She didn't lie for Dan's sake, but for her own. And she knew this very well, more than what she would have liked._ "I see, I'm glad..." _Dan's final words wisped away, and found themselves in the darkest corner of Tsunade's heart. _"Dan!" _

"Dan!" Tsunade had been released from her slumber. She gasped and sat up. She looked at her surroundings while being unnecessarily alert. The kunoichi was surprised to find herself in her room. Even though she was terrified, she appreciated the atmosphere her bedroom provided. Tasteful wooden flooring that still smelled freshly cut, pale yellow painted walls, her large bookshelf that held all her all-time favorite medical books (all the other books were placed in her study), the large window on the left side of her wall that welcomed the bedroom with moonlight every clear evening, her bed stand that held her most precious possession of all, her sake. Nah, just kidding! A picture frame embedded with jewels that held pictures of both Nawaki, her younger brother, and Dan. And of course, her white cashmere bedsheets with sown on daisy's and floral patterns that she was, currently, clenching onto for dear life.'What the hell am I doing with all these damned cheery thoughts in the morning?' Tsunade sighed. She raised her right hand and discovered she had woken up sweating. 'Was it, that dream again?' She closed her eyes, and slide to the side of her bed. She reached over to her night stand to claim a tissue from her tissue box. She wiped it across her forehead, gently, and looked over towards her alarm clock. 'I forgot to turn it on last night, I don't even remember what time I came back home.' Tsunade quickly dismissed the thought and got out of bed. She threw the tissue on the floor and walked towards her dresser. She took off her white tank top, slide off her beige pajama shorts, and let the clothing fall into a pile besides empty bottles of sake from lonely nights.

Tsunade then walked over to her closet, she didn't even bother to take a shower. She was too preoccupied to worry about hygiene. She had to kicked her unwashed clothing out of the way to open the door. Empty clothe hangers, and a black gown, were the only things hung up. She took the black gown from her neglected closet, tossed the plastic hanger back into the closet, and slammed the closet door. Tsunade studied and looked it over. It was a simple, yet elegant, sleeveless black dress that ended above her knees. She, normally, didn't prefer the color but it was only by obligation that she wore it. She put on some black high heels, applied some makeup, and as she was about to head towards her front door, she noticed a gleam of light from the corner of her eye. It the amulet she had given to Nawaki, and then to Dan. It lied besides her mirror, and was somehow, silently, calling out to her. Tsunade glared at the necklace before she closed the door, and slammed it shut as she did with her closet door.

Tsunade heads off to the ceremony. **Next time**: Hear You Me

* * *

**A/N**: Not much of a chapter was it? Well, I wanted to finish, at least, the first chapter so I can attend to other things since I'm going to have to go back to school. I hope the intro, and this chapter, will get me a couple of reviews. But remember, if you like the story so far then send me a review. It'll get me more motivated the write the next chapter.


	3. Chapter Two: Hear You Me

**Chapter 2:**

_**Hear You Me**_

**A/N: **Jesus, I haven't updated since August! I'm sorry if some of you were waiting for an update! But, I will continue on with the story. And with the whole thing going on with Jiraiyi and Pain, I think Tsuandes going to be alone soon if you know what I mean. Also with Orochimaru reappearing in Shippuuden I realize how much I missed him. Oh come on! He was the first major villain in Naruto, give me a break! T-T

Anyhow, enjoy Chapter 2! I'm pretty sure Orochiamru will show up in this chapter.

**Disclaimer**: I'm tired and do not own Naruto.

**- ThePorcelainBeauty**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto and I can't think of anything clever to say.

* * *

_There's no one in town I know_

_You gave us some place to go_

_I never said thank you for that_

_'thought I might get one more chance_

Tsunade walked down the deserted streets while trying to keep her head held up high. She didn't want anyone to see her in her emotional weakened state. She obsessively tugged at her black dress trying desperately to put on a smile. "Good afternoon, Tsunade-hime." A village elder greeted her, Tsunade simply nodded and continued her way to the ceremony. She walked by the flower shop and was greeted again. "How are you, Tsunade-hime?" It was Inoichi Yamanaka, another one of her comrades. Occasionally, Inoichi would run the family flower shop but since he was a shinobi, like herself, he was required to attend the ceremony and his wife was the one running the shop that day. "Huh?" Tsunade dazed out. "Oh, I'm fine! How else would I be feeling?" Inoichi shook his head, and frowned. "So, I see your getting a lot of business today, Inoichi." There was a large line outside the flower stores door, all waiting to buy flowers for their loved ones, and fallen comrades. Inoichi looked back and nervously grinned. "Oh my, we are aren't we? I guess I should be grateful that I'm off today." Tsunade smiled back at him, turned away, and as she looked away her grin quickly made it's way back to a frown. Inoichi watched her back until she was clear out of his view. Tsunade didn't realize that she could be read like a book.

_What would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

Tsunade continued and made her way down the path. "Tsunade-hime!" A teammate on her medical squad waved at her. She waved back, it was only polite and she didn't want to have anyone suspecting that she could possibly be sad, even a bit. The Konoha villagers greeted her nonstop. Her face was getting cramps from smiling too much. On most days, she wouldn't mind. But this day it was too much for her to handle. "Good afternoon Tsunade-hime!" Shouted Hiashi Hyuga with a look of concern. Once again she grinned and waved. Only then did she realize that she hated being called, "Princess Tsunade." She wasn't a princess. How did she even earn that level of respect that leads to being called a princess? Being the first Hokage's granddaughter didn't make her royalty. She doubted that the name resulted from her medical talent. Maybe she was being modest, or maybe she was just in such a gloomy mood that she became irritated from all the respect, and admiration she was receiving? Could it be, that people were addressing her that way out of pity?

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads, the sleepless go_

_May angels lead you in_

Could that really be the reason? Ever since she had returned from that wretched mission, people started acting differently towards her. They became significantly kinder, and were easy on her concerning missions and training. Was it all in her head? Or was it that she was getting respect she didn't deserve? It was unhealthy for her to have too many thoughts at one time, especially since they were negative. She shook her head from side to side and retreated to a place she could find comfort since she had a lot of time on her hands before the ceremony began. Her uneasy footsteps ended once she arrived at her sanctuary.

_So what would you think of me now?_

_So lucky, so strong, so proud_

_I never said thank you for that_

_Now I'll never have a chance_

That place that Tsunade considered her sanctuary was the Konoha memorial site. This was a precious place to her since there was the names of her loved ones, engraved on the stone. She thought of Nawaki and Dan every day but here she could feel a presence of their spirits. Both of them would have been proud that their names ended up on the monument. They both loved the village and wanted to do all they could to protect it, and it's people. But their best wasn't enough. Tsunade would have wanted their names engraved only on their tombstones instead of dying young in battle. She wanted to see Nawaki grow up into a young man, and a fine shinobi. She wanted to have a family with Dan, and wanted to grow old with him. Tsunade had so many dreams of their futures, and didn't even think of the possibility of those dreams never happening. But the dreams were to blame. Nawaki's, and Dan's, dreams were the ones that had lead them to their demise.

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go _

_May angels lead you in_

She lifted her head and saw a few other villagers dwelling by the monument, they were mostly people who didn't pursue the path of the shinobi. They were all ages, and gathered around the monument. Families clung to each other, lovers embraced, and children held hands. Each of them had flowers by their side. There were roses, daisy's, tulips, and other arrangements of all different kinds of flowers. Even though all the kinds of different flowers were colorful, all of them were white. The flowers placed on the stone monument were bland, there was no other color than white. The sky was gray, and the air was frigid, which made the white flowers appear almost blinding. Tsunade stood there observing the monument's visitors. She was angry that she couldn't get closer because of the crowd but it wasn't the time and place to get angry. But she had wished she had brought some flowers for her belovededs, and regretted not purchasing some.

_(May angels lead you in)_

_May angels lead you in_

_(May angels lead you in)_

_May angels lead you in_

Tsunade reached down her shirt for her necklace, and brought it to her view. She stared at the aquamarine jewel and stared at her reflection. She moved the stone, slightly, sideways and got a view of the mourning villagers. She concentrated on their sad expressions. When some of them began crying, she stiffened. When their cries turned to sobs, a indescribable emotion struck her. She felt confused. 'How could they be crying in front of everyone?' Many of their shoulders began to shake. 'Why? Don't they care that people are watching them cry?' Some fell to their knees, onto the solid pavement. 'Why?' Those who had come with their family, held onto them and cried with them. 'Why? Why are they allowing themselves to sob, and cry in front of everyone?' Tsunade quickly moved her eyes from the reflection her necklace provided her, and held onto it. 'Don't they care that everyone is looking?' Her eyes shook, and her heart beat quickened. Tears fell onto the stone, for some reason, those villagers made her feel that it was alright to cry but it wasn't in her nature to show what she was really feeling. Once she realized that she was crying, which, to her, was a sign of weakness, she became frustrated and ran. Her face became red, and puffy She had lost track of time, and finally made her way to the ceremony that was being held at the Hokage monument. She pushed her way through the crowd and forcefully wiped away her tears as she found her assigned spot.

"It's about time Tsunade! What took ya?!" Jiraiya always seemed to say the wrong thing, at the wrong time. Tsunade turned her head and looked up at him. Normally, she would of thrown a sucker punch his way but it just didn't matter. What good what that do? And why was she tearing up again? Tsunade closed her eyes and hung her head down. Jiraiya should understand that it was sign language for, 'Not right now'. Jiraiya's eyes softened, and sincerely smiled even though he knew Tsunade wasn't looking at him. Though he always hit on her, and never gave up trying to win her affection despite all the times she violently turned him down, he respected her. 'I want to become Hokage one day! That is my dream!' 'I love this village, and it's people. Thats why I want to protect it.' "The ceremony is about to start." Tsunade gasped. "Huh?" Jiraiya gave a sigh, he never saw Tsuande so distraught. "The ceremony, its about to begin." "Oh, yeah. I almost forgot." What? How could she almost forget? The ceremony was for all the shinobi who had lost their lives during the Great War. Including her brother Nawaki, and her former lover Dan. Jiraiya had become distraught as well but he guessed he couldn't blame her. "What am I saying?" Tsunade whispered sadly. "How could I forget where, and why I'm here?" Tsunade started tearing up again even though she was mentally yelling at herself not to. "I should be ashamed."

Jiraiya just didn't know what more he could say. "Listen to yourself, Tsuande." Tsuande lifted her head up and turned her attention, slowly, towards Jiraiya. "This has been a long and miserable war. Everyone standing here has lost someone dear to them. It's been many years since there has been peace among the five great shinobi countries. It's easy to lose yourself in sure brutal conditions. You have nothing to be ashamed of." Tsuande's amber eyes widened open as Jiraiya continued to ease her pain with words of reassurance and comfort. "You saved a lot of lives, never gave up, you took your medical talent to a whole new level, and looked good doing it." Jiraiya winked at the last comment and Tsuande's eyes of appreciation became angry. He laughed at Tsunade's quickly changed expression but excused it. "And remember this," She averted her attention from her fists back to him. "your a shinobi legend now, alongside with your comrades." Tsunade smiled. "I know." "Attention all villagers!" The third Hokage, Sarutobi, called attention to all Konoha villagers. "The ceremony is about to begin!" Tsunade and Jiraiya adjusted their Jonin uniforms, stood up straight, and walked align with the other shinobi. This would be the most difficult part of the ceremony, the final goodbyes.

Tsunade stood in front of the caskets of the shinobis who recently lost their lives in battle, and the long, narrow table with many pictures of all the shinobi who lost their lives. Including Nawaki and Dan. Surprisingly, she didn't cry. She just felt numb. "Nawaki, Dan..."

_And if you were with me tonight, _

_I'd sing for you just one more time._

_A song for a heart so big, God wouldn't let it live._

She brought the white rose, that was given to her, to her lips and gently kissed it. "Goodbye." She then carefully set the rose down, and turned away. She held onto her necklace as she walked away. "You'll always be with me, and I'll never forget how happy you've made me." Jiraiya quickly followed her. "Tsunade!" Tsunade lifted her head and smiled. "I'll be fine Jiraiya, thank you." He shook his head. "You say that, but how do I know it's true?" "You don't have to worry about me, I'm not a child you know." Jiraiya stopped, and Tsunade continued on walking and he smirked. "How about we go to a bar for some sake?" As expected, Tsuande stopped in her tracks. "Its on me." Tsunade turned around, "Sounds like a plan,".

_May angels lead you in_

_Hear you me my friends_

_On sleepless roads the sleepless go _

_May angels lead you in_

"Hey, Jiraiya?" "Yes, Tsuande?" Tsunade just realized something was missing, and she didn't know why she just remembered now. "Wheres Orochimaru?"

* * *

Alright! Thats where I'm leaving off! I hoped you like it, and don't worry. I'll be updating regularly now since I really want to see this story through. Remember, review! Constructive criticism is strongly welcomed!

**- ThePorcelainBeauty**


End file.
